Supir Angkot Idola
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Jadi supir beken itu melelahkan. Tribute for Lumiere's birthday [12/2] • supir angkutan!Lumiere. Mahasiswa! Rhya. Boss!Licht (?) /Boys love. For thornberriess
1. Chapter 1

**Black Clover © Tabata Yuuki**

**Story© Panda Dayo**

**Alternate Universe. Supir Angkot!Lumiere. Mahasiswa!Raia. Big Boss! Licht**

**possibly ooc, typo, etc.**

**Tribut buat ultah Lumiere tanggal 12 Februari. Ada 3 Part. Ini Part 1 lah anggep aja begitu. Meski condong ke rhya/lumi sih wkwkw**

* * *

Kalau saja.

Kalau saja Vetto tidak ada urusan mendadak di BEM, Rhya tidak mungkin menunggu di bawah pohon begini. Biasanya dia nebeng dengan teman beda bapak beda ibu satu itu, karena rumah mereka searah dan cukup jauh. Hari ini Vetto ada rapat sampai malam, dan motor yang biasa digunakan itu punya doi. Rhya mah apa atuh. Prinsip hidupnya adalah mengeluarkan modal sekecil-kecilnya untuk mendapatkan hasil yang sebesar-besarnya.

Cuaca sangat terik, Rhya merasa dirinya sebentar lagi akan tersublimasi. Sudah menepi panasnya masih saja amit-amit jabang bayi. Tahi.

Mana Rhya juga harus berdesakan dengan orang-orang lagi. Tempat ini adalah spot ngetem angkot tepat di seberang kampusnya, makanya banyak yang berkumpul juga. Yah, kebetulan saja ia dengar angkot ini sejalur dengan rute pulangnya dari Vetto. Temannya itu yang memberi saran agar naik kendaraan ini. Kebanyakan yang menunggu sih perempuan. Ini adalah sebuah fenomena yang terjadi setiap hari. Rhya sendiri heran, kenapa mereka semua doyan naik angkot? Padahal kereta ada, hanya perlu jalan sepuluh menit ke stasiun. Pula halte yang berada tak jauh dari sini. Jadi mengapa orang-orang hobi menaiki kendaraan buluk itu?

_Lantas jika sebegitu tidak sukanya, mengapa Rhya menunggu juga?_

Jangan bilang kalian tidak tahu derita mahasiswa akhir bulan? Kere. Dah lah males.

"Kyaaaa! Itu angkotnya!" salah seorang penunggu —maaf, calon penumpang tampak gembira setelah melihat angkot biru yang muncul dari kejauhan. Rhya memutar mata. Apa istimewanya sih angkot itu? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia juga tidak punya pilihan lain. Terpaksa ia harus naik ketika transportasi itu berhenti.

Di dalam juga sama saja sumpeknya. Tahan, Rhya. Tahan. Ini tidak seberapa dan hanya berlangsung satu hari, besok bisa bonceng Vetto lagi. Amin.

"Bang Lumiere, aku turun di pertigaan depan, ya!"

"Aku di sebelah halte, ya!" —_wut?_ Ngeselin anjir. Padahal halte dekat tapi kenapa mereka membuang uang buat naik angkot?

"Siap!"

_Deg!_

Rhya mendadak terpaku. Ia menoleh ke bangku pengemudi. Tapi yang ia lihat hanya rambut pirang pendek sang supir ini. Siapa dia? Entah kenapa Rhya merasa dia bukanlah supir biasa. Suaranya itu! _Ngademin kokoro_ banget! Rhya curiga dia pakai jampi-jampi. Ia harus memastikannya sendiri.

_Siapa namanya tadi? Lumer? Lemper?_

"Bang Lumiere! Aku turun sini!"

"Oke!"

"Eh, tapi foto dulu yuk, bang!"

"Wah, aku masih bekerja. Kapan-kapan saja, ya!"

Oh, Lumiere. Namanya agak nyentrik. Dari bahasa mana itu? Bahasa kalbu? Terlebih, ia sepertinya cukup populer juga. Tapi kenapa Rhya tidak pernah tahu menahu soal popularitas Lumiere? Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya sekudet ini.

Angkot terus berjalan. Rhya tidak sadar telah melewatkan jalurnya. Ia sibuk memperhatikan punggung sang supir. Kira-kira wajahnya bagaimana, ya?

"Masnya turun di mana?"

Supir itu menoleh. Memberi senyum indah _kira-kira_ _mabushii_. Kedua iris birunya begitu teduh, ditambah wajah manisnya. Rambut pirang pendek, suara lemah lembut nan aduhai.

Rhya terjungkal karena mendadak ditatap. Gila! Seumur-umur ia baru melihat orang secakep itu. Siapa sebenarnya makhluk ini? Kok _kawinable_ sekali? Apa dia malaikat? Atau dia ternyata adalah jodoh yang dia cari selama ini?

_Rhya junior_, tenang. Belum saatnya untuk _menegakkan_ _keadilan_.

"Mas? Kita hampir sampai terminal. Habis ini saya harus oper ke supir lain."

" ... "

" ... mas?" Lumiere malah curiga mas-mas penumpangnya kerasukan jin. Ia memberhentikan angkutannya dan melihat kondisi Rhya yang cukup ekstrim. Pemuda itu terkapar dengan gejala ngiler. Perlahan, Lumiere menepuk pundak Rhya yang kelihatan hohohihe.

"Mas? Mas! Sadar, mas!"

Bilang apa makhluk itu tadi? Mas? OMG? Rhya dipanggil mas? Kok manis banget? Rhya nge_fly_.

"Mas?"

"Ah, maaf." Rhya kembali pada kenyataan. Sialan, wajah mereka sekarang dekat sekali! Tunggu, wangi apa ini? Melati. Jangan-jangan parfumnya Lumiere?

"Jadi masnya turun di mana? Turun di terminal sekalian?"

" ... "

"Mas?"

"Ah, iya?" Rhya menepuk dahinya. Kenapa dia jadi bloon gini?

"Penumpang terakhir tinggal Anda, mau turun di mana?" Lumiere masih bertanya dengan sopan.

Rhya terpana. Astaga, apa-apaan itu? _Soft_ sekali. Setelah Rhya lama merespon ia bahkan masih memperhatikan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tampangnya imut kalo melongo begitu, bibirnya pun ciumable. Harusnya Lumiere menjadi supir angkutan itu ilegal!

Lumiere menatap heran. Ini orang kenapa? Habis ngiler sekarang malah hohohihe. Mungkinkah ... dia adalah anggota sindikat begal yang akhir-akhir ini ramai diperbincangkan?

Belum sempat mencari solusi, tiba-tiba saja Rhya meraih tangan si supir,

"Turun di hatimu saja, boleh?"

* * *

**Part 1 end**

* * *

A/N : Rhya jadi tukang gombal! HAHAHAHAHA somehow cocok aja. Lagian dia ambigay banget pas tahu Licht ama Lumiere reunian, dia bilang "Aku cemburu." LU CEMBURU SAMA LICHT ATAU LUMIERE, KOPLOK? /Gebrak meja

oke lanjutan masih ada tapi besok pas ultah Lumiere

thanks for read

siluman panda


	2. Chapter 2

**ada tambahan astayuno wqwq bodo but still ada Lumiere Sans.**

* * *

**Warung Makan Mbak Yun.**

Lumiere menghela napas membaca nama sebuah warung. Setelah seharian menarik penumpang, tubuhnya sangat lelah dan butuh makan. Hari ini penumpangnya banyak sekali, termasuk yang aneh sebelum ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

_"Penumpang terakhir tinggal Anda, mau turun di mana?"_

_"Turun di hatimu saja, boleh?"_

Sumpah demi apa Lumiere keselek. Ada-ada saja manusia zaman _now_, begitu pikirnya. Untung saja ia tidak menamparnya, huh. Dan setelah melalui hari-hari berat, ia akan mampir ke warung makan ini. Warungnya sederhana, menunya enak dan murah. Penjualnya bernama Yuno Grinbellior, seorang pemuda yang penuh semangat.

Kok namanya di spanduk jadi Warung Makan Mbak Yun? Tenang, ada penjelasan untuk ini. Tukang _print_nya salah cetak karena mengira Yuno sebagai seorang perempuan ketika memesan (rambutnya memang agak panjang). Biaya membuat spanduk mahal, Yuno tidak bisa menggantinya begitu saja kecuali besok ada _sugar daddy_ yang tiba-tiba saja datang dengan uang satu miliar.

_Sebentar_—

"Yuno, soto satu mangkuk, ya!"

"Baik, Mas Lumiere."

"Halo, Yuno!"

Muka jutek Yuno mendadak cerah seperti habis dirukiyah. Lantas ia melempar senyum kepada pelanggan yang datang setelah Lumiere.

"Oh, Asta! Mau makan, mau mandi atau mau aku?"

Asta terbahak. "Hahaha! Kamu lucu sekali, Yuno! Seperti seorang istri saja! Aku pesan kare!"

Karena inilah Lumiere bilang Yuno adalah pemuda yang penuh semangat. Lebih tepatnya, **hanya semangat** saat melihat Asta, kuli yang kebetulan bekerja di dekat sini mulai tiga bulan lalu. Entah membangun candi atau kerajaan karena kerjaannya belum kunjung rampung. Tapi itu tidak penting selama Yuno bisa bertemu dengannya. Sayangnya, Asta itu tidak peka level awas. Bahkan ketika Yuno bilang segamblang itu, Asta menganggapnya sebagai candaan. Padahal Yuno bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakannya.

"Ini, Lumiere." seseorang memberikan semangkuk soto pada Lumiere.

"Oh, terima kasih, Vanessa!"

Vanessa Enoteca, dia adalah satu-satunya pegawai Yuno sekarang. Karena Yuno sering keblinger sama seorang kuli bangunan, membuatnya harus mencari pekerja tambahan. Tidak apa kata Yuno, ini harga yang murah agar bisa meningkatkan kesempatan modus sama gebetan.

"Sama-sama. Hei, kau lihat pemandangan itu?" bisiknya sambil menunjuk ke arah Asta dan Yuno. Yuno mengambil kare yang dipesan dan menyuguhkannya kepada Asta—astaga banyak sekali.

"Eh? Bukankah ini terlalu banyak, Yuno?"

"Hari ini hari spesial, jadi bukan masalah."

"Oh, terima kasih kalau begitu!"

Vanessa tidak tahan melihat Yuno dengan aura bunga-bunga begitu. Ia jadi edan sejak kenal Asta. Katanya sih, mereka pertama kali berjumpa saat bulan purnama tiga bulan lalu saat Vanessa masih belum bekerja di sini. Waktu itu warung Yuno hampir dirampok dan Asta yang sedang mencari makan kebetulan secara heroik menyelamatkannya. Yuno terpana dan sejak saat itu ia jatuh cinta, terkena ilusi bahwa Asta adalah pangerannya.

Pertanyaan, kenapa Yuno jadi _belok_?

Waktu Vanessa menanyakannya, Yuno hanya menjawab dengan memasang raut kesal.

_"Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau juga naksir Asta?"_ sambil membawa sebilah pisau.

Yuno sudah tidak waras kalau menyangkut pujaan hati.

"Yah, masa muda memang harus dinikmati." komentar Lumiere bersahaja. Vanessa terkekeh pelan.

"Kau memang selalu begitu. Ayo kencan denganku." godanya.

"Um, maaf aku menolak." Lumiere juga merasa tidak enak. Tapi bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Ia juga bingung. Yang jelas ia capek bekerja dan ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat saja.

"Tidak seru. Ah, ada pelanggan lain!"

Oh, Lumiere tahu dia. Seorang karyawan kantoran bernama Noelle. Dia mulai mampir sejak satu bulan lalu. Asta memergokinya maju mundur syantik di depan warung, kemudian menyeretnya masuk.

Jangan tanya semurka apa Yuno waktu itu. Hampir saja makanan pesanan perempuan itu diludahi sang pemilik warung kalau tidak dihentikan Vanessa. Makanya Vanessa bergerak cepat melayaninya sebelum Yuno kumat.

"Mau pesan apa, Noelle?" tanya Vanessa ramah. Noelle tampak ragu sebelum bilang. "Sate."

"Oke!" Vanessa pun bergegas menyiapkannya.

Yuno memandang tidak suka. Noelle pun bisa merasakan tatapan jahat itu, namun memilih diam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya Yuno tidak menyukainya. Bodo amat! Dia ke sini karena lapar, titik!

—_dan karena harganya yang murah._

"Oh, Vanessa! Bosku juga akan mampir kemari, bisa tambah lagi satenya? Dia sedang ada sedikit urusan tadi."

"Tentu, gadis manis!"

Noelle tidak sengaja keceplosan menyebut nama Lumiere ketika menceritakan warung makan yang dia kunjungi belakangan kepada bosnya. Bosnya kepo kenapa Noelle selalu pulang lebih dulu, jadi dia bertanya. Wajah bosnya sedikit berbeda ketika ia menceritakan Lumiere, sang supir angkot yang makan tiap sore di sana.

Noelle penasaran. Apa bosnya dan Lumiere ada hubungan? Sebuah hubungan gelap? Cinta terlarang dari yang terlarang? Ugh. Noelle kan juga ketularan kepo akhirnya. Bosnya ada sedikit urusan jadi tidak ikut bersamanya. Noelle sudah memberitahu lokasinya, jadi bosnya pasti baik-baik saja.

—_mungkin_.

"Apa kabar, Noelle? Bagaimana harimu?"

Sudah sifat Asta terkesan _carefree_ dengan siapa saja, termasuk Noelle. Apa dia tidak sadar tekanan batin yang dialami si gadis ketika ditatap intens oleh pemilik warung dengan hawa membunuh itu?

"Ja-jangan sok akrab denganku!"

"Ugh, kata-katamu menyakitkan, lho!"

Yah, daripada aku jadi daging cincang—batin Noelle nelangsa kala melihat Yuno sudah mengangkat pisau. Haha. Kenapa sih dia juga harus terlibat drama murahan ini? Kalau suka ya bilang saja lah, Yuno sialan! Tidak perlu memakai ancaman segala!

"Kudengar proyekmu hampir selesai, Asta." balas Noelle. Proyek yang sedang dikerjakan Asta dan rekan-rekannya adalah pembangunan sebuah gedung yang tak jauh dari sini.

"Yah, karena Om Yami bersama kami, jadi pengerjaannya akan lebih cepat."

Yuno yang semula tampak bahagia kini dirundung nestapa. Wajahnya muram, terlihat seperti mau mati saja.

"Jadi ... Asta tidak akan kemari lagi?" Yuno duduk di sebelahnya dan menatap nanar, berusaha memastikan bahwa itu tidaklah benar.

"Kurang tahu juga, tapi rumahku jauh dari sini. Mungkin saja begitu." jelas Asta tanpa dosa. Yuno mendadak meriang, berharap ini hanyalah dusta belaka. Ia bersumpah akan mengutuk siapapun yang berusaha memisahkannya dengan Asta.

Lumiere yang telah menghabiskan sotonya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia segera membayar bagiannya dan berniat pergi. Baru saja melangkah ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang.

" ... Lumiere? Itukah kau?"

Lumiere terhenti.

"Licht? Sedang apa di sini?"

Usut punya usut keduanya merupakan teman di SMA yang sama dahulu. Licht melanjutkan pendidikannya karena ia berasal dari kalangan berada serta harus mengurus perusahaan keluarga, berbeda dengan Lumiere yang hidup sebatang kara dan lebih mementingkan urusan perut ketimbang hal seperti itu.

Mereka selalu sekelas dengan bangku yang bersebelahan. Kadang, Licht akan memberi jimat padanya ketika jam pelajaran berlangsung. Licht suka melakukannya dengan memutar jimat itu ke depan, padahal ia tak perlu melakukannya karena Lumiere duduk di sebelahnya.

Selain itu, mereka juga berada di klub yang sama; klub tenis. Tapi sekolah mereka hanya berhasil lolos hingga semifinal. Bukan hanya itu, mereka bahkan sering makan bekal bersama, atau mencoba menu baru di kantin berdua. Intinya mereka memang teman dekat dahulu.

Melihat Lumiere yang tak merespon, lantas Licht memeluknya, membawa ke dalam dekapan hangat. Lumiere terhenyak. Jadi Licht masih mengingatnya setelah sekian lama? Ia sedikit terharu juga.

"Bos, jadi dia teman lama Anda, ya?" Noelle bertanya. Licht mengangguk. Sekarang Noelle mengerti kenapa bosnya begitu tertarik ketika mendengar nama Lumiere.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Lumiere! Tidak kusangka sekarang bisa bertemu lagi."

"Kenapa kau mencariku?" bagi Lumiere, aneh jika Licht mencarinya. Tidak ada urgensi apa-apa.

"Tentu saja untuk ini."

Lumiere menerima sebuah kotak beludru merah. Di dalamnya ada sebuah cincin berlian. Licht cuma tersenyum ketika melihat Lumiere mulai memerah.

"Licht. Apa maksudmu?!" mungkin saja itu kado persahabatan? Atau semacam suvenir,—

"Sudah jelas, 'kan? Ayo menikah."

_—'kan?_

Lumiere pingsan di tempat.

Vanessa dan Licht membantu Lumiere, memberinya pertolongan pertama dengan menelpon ambulans. Berlebihan memang, tapi terserah yang punya uang.

Asta melongo melihat pemandangan itu. Ia tidak pernah melihat orang melamar seperti itu sebelumnya. Di depan umum pula. Memang kalau sudah cinta serasa dunia milik berdua. Seperti sinetron saja.

Tiba-tiba Asta merasakan beban di pundaknya. Yuno ternyata menyanderkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Yuno? Kau lelah?" memang dasar orang budiman, tidak pernah berprasangka buruk.

"Iya, aku lelah," katanya. "lelah menunggu Asta yang tidak peka."

"Kau masih suka bercanda begitu, Yuno? Hahaha." Asta menepuk punggungnya. Yuno menatap ke arahnya dan kini wajah mereka semakin dekat.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku sungguhan suka Asta."

"EEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

Noelle pusing. Sate pesanannya bahkan belum datang dari tadi. Apalagi melihat kanan-kirinya. Semua cuma mementingkan diri mereka sendiri. Ia membatin kesal,

_KENAPA SEKELILING GUE HOMO SEMUA._

* * *

**Part 2 end**


	3. Chapter 3

Jadi pusat perhatian itu melelahkan.

Tiga tahun menjadi supir angkot, Lumiere dapat mengkonfirmasi hal tersebut benar adanya. Padahal apalah dia, kekurangannya juga setinggi Himalaya. Tapi entah kenapa orang-orang selalu bilang dia ini cakep dan berwibawa. Darimana ceritanya?

Setelah mendapat konfesi tidak langsung dari seorang mahasiswa tidak tahu diri, berikutnya adalah giliran kawan lama yang tiba-tiba datang melamar dengan cincin berlian. Lumiere tidak tahu ... sejak kapan dia jadi _magnet_ homo?

Usai siuman ia diantar oleh Licht pulang. Jangan tanya kenapa, tentu saja Licht yang memaksa karena ingin tahu rumah Lumiere sekarang. Meski sebenarnya Lumiere lebih terkejut dengan fakta bahwa Licht ternyata menyimpan rasa sejak lama. Sepanjang perjalanan ia tidak henti bercerita. Membuat Lumiere makin salah tingkah saja.

"Um, berhenti, Licht."

Mengerem mobil, Licht lantas menoleh kepada kawan lamanya. "Rumahmu di sini?" dan dia melihat sebuah rumah kecil bercat biru muda tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

Lumiere mengangguk.

Sebelum Lumiere menurunkan kaki, Licht menarik tangannya dan memberi kecupan pipi. Wajah Lumiere merah total. Astaga, apa ini bisa disebut sebagai pelecehan seksual? Haruskah Lumiere menghajarnya dengan segenap rasa kesal?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Licht?!" Lumiere menarik diri. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Licht berani melakukannya.

"Hahaha, wajahmu lucu sekali, Lumiere. Sampai besok kalau begitu."

Lumiere benar-benar turun kali ini dan melambaikan tangan sebagai salam perpisahan. Setidaknya ia harus menghargai kebaikan Licht yang mengantarnya.

Menghela napas, lelaki pirang segera masuk ke rumahnya. Hari ini melelahkan sekali. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi esok hari. Tunggu, kenapa dia bingung? Dia kan bukan homo, tolak saja semuanya. Beres. Kenapa dia sampai kepikiran? Bukankah selama tiga tahun ia memang selalu mendapat perlakuan ini? Seperti bukan dirinya. Orang-orang seperti mereka hanya bermain-main saja.

Tapi ... itu Licht yang tadi menyatakan cinta. Dia tidak akan mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tidak ia yakini. Juga ia adalah orang yang serius. Lumiere deg-degan. Ia menggeleng cepat lalu menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Sadarlah, Lumiere! Cepat tidur untuk bekerja besok!"

* * *

Lumiere masih kepikiran. Harus bagaimana ia menjawab Licht?

Pada akhirnya ia keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Beberapa keping koin ia masukkan ke dalam _vending machine_ untuk mendapat sekaleng kola.

Sudah pasti ia tolak, '_kan_? Tapi dia bingung. Cara penyampaian tanpa menyinggungnya itu seperti apa? Lumiere juga tidak mau hubungan mereka renggang. Ia juga senang bertemu dengan Licht lagi—sebagai teman.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

"Hwaaa!" Lumiere terkejut setengah mati. Di sebelahnya mendadak ada penampakan mahasiswa yang tadi siang menggombalinya.

"Aku tanya, jawab dong."

"K-kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

"Aku sedang bosan jadi aku keluar. Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu."

Memang benar murni kebetulan saja. Rhya usai menggarap tugas dari rumah Fana. Karena merasa lelah berpikir akhirnya ia memutuskan mencari sesuatu di _vending machine_. Siapa sangka bertemu dengan supir yang tadi siang mengantarnya?

_Ini pasti rezeki anak sholeh—_Rhya.

"Kenapa wajahmu muram begitu?" Rhya menyadari bahwa Lumiere terlihat tidak bersemangat. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan rautnya siang tadi.

"Eh? T-t-tidak ada apa-apa, kok!"

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong, kau tidak bisa menipuku."

"E-e-eh?! M-maaf, bukan apa-apa."

Rhya merasa ada peluang tercipta. "Kau bisa bercerita padaku. Itu kalau kau mau."

Hening.

Rhya garuk kepala. Apa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Ia hanya tidak tega melihat wajah sedihnya dan tulus untuk membantu. Lumiere memegang lengannya dan berkata,

"Ada ... ada seseorang yang melamarku."

Rhya menyemburkan jus jeruk kalengan yang baru saja ia minum.

_**Brussshhhhhh**_

"A-A-A-APA?! SERIUSAN?! LALU KAU JAWAB APA?"

Lumiere menunduk lesu. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Pakai acara gigit bibir segala. Sial. Apa dia berniat menggodanya? Rhya tidak sadar menurunkan pertahanan dan ini yang didapat. Gawat. Tahan, _Rhya junior._ Tahan dulu.

"Aku tidak tahu, kami teman SMA dulu dan cukup dekat. A-aku hanya terkejut saja. Kupikir aku akan menolaknya saja, tapi aku tidak tahu kata-kata yang tepat. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitinya."

Kampret! Sudah ada orang yang duluan tancap gas rupanya. Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Rhya pasti akan menjauhkan mereka!

"Er, seperti apa orang yang melamarmu itu?" Rhya kepo. Dia ingin tahu standar Lumiere juga kalau bisa. Jadi ... siapa gerangan orang yang berani melamar sang primadona?

"Um, dia punya perusahaan sendiri. Aku baru tahu bahwa aku sering bertemu dengan karyawannya di tempat langganan makanku."

Bangke! Kapitalis bangsat! Terkutuk mereka semua!

"O-oh, kalau mau menolaknya menurutku kau harus dengan tegas mengatakannya." sial. Kenapa sih Rhya kalah modal? Pemuda itu berjanji akan menjadi lebih pantas untuk Lumiere di masa depan, setelah memastikan bahwa lamaran ini tidak akan dilanjutkan. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad.

"Anu, aku belum tahu siapa namamu. Rasanya aneh bercerita begini tapi aku tidak tahu namamu."

Bola mata Rhya menjadi putih semua. Bilang apa makhluk kawinable itu? Dia bertanya namanya? Apakah ini pertanda bahwa mereka bisa saja bersama?

"Rhya, namaku."

Lumiere mengulas senyum. "Nama yang bagus."

_Rhya junior,_ belum saatnya _menegakkan keadilan_! Tahan dirimu! Ini baru awal! Hanya amatir yang melakukan ini! Seorang profesional harus bersusah-susah dahulu sebelum mendapat hasil!

"Jadi aku panggil Rhya, nih?"

_Aku lebih suka dipanggil sayang_—batin Rhya gendeng.

"Terserah kau saja."

"R—Rhya?" Lumiere menggaruk pipinya. Mengetes bahwa ia tidak salah eja.

Maygad maygad MAYGAD!

_Tuhan, bolehkah Rhya menggagahinya sekarang juga?_

"Bo-boleh saja." pada akhirnya Rhya cuma garuk kepala. Hehe. Setidaknya sekarang ia ternotis.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan masalahku. Sekarang aku jadi lebih lega." Lumiere tertawa pelan. Ia berkedip beberapa kali, melihat Rhya yang sepertinya zonk.

"Rhya?"

**Brak**

Lumiere didorong ke _vending machine_. Kedua tangannya ditahan. Berkeringat dingin, Lumiere baru ingat bahwa mahasiswa bernama Rhya ini tadi siang baru saja melakukan gombal padanya.

"Jujur saja aku tidak tahan, kau sangat menggemaskan ... " ah, bodo! Rhya ingin menggarap Lumiere sekarang juga! Kapan lagi kesempatan bagus seperti ini datang? Mumpung jalanan juga sepi.

_Rhya junior, inilah saatnya untuk menegakkan keadilan!_

"T-tunggu, Rhya! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" jangan bilang Lumiere akan menjadi korban pelecehan seksual sesi dua? Ia tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi! Lumiere berusaha melawan sebisanya, tapi entah kenapa kekuatan mahasiswa ini seperti gorila. Berguru di padepokan mana dia?

"Kira-kira kalau sedang berduaan begini, apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" Si mahasiswa mendekatkan wajahnya. Lumiere memalingkan muka. Terlalu dekat!

"Hei, berhenti—hahahaha! Hei, hentikan! Rhya—hahahaha!"

Ternyata Lumiere digelitiki.

Di tengah acara tawanya, Lumiere merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Bukan hujan, langit masih nampak cerah dengan bintang-bintang. Jadi kenapa ada sesuatu yang terasa basah di bibirnya?

_Eh, bibir?_

Lumiere terbeliak ketika sadar bahwa Rhya sedang menciumnya. Hanya kecupan biasa sebelum Raia memaksa Lumiere membuka mulutnya. Lidahnya masuk tanpa izin, membuat lelaki pirang kewalahan. Kasar sekali, tidak ada lembut-lembutnya. Juga, ia susah bernapas. Apa Rhya berniat membunuhnya? Jadi benarkah dugaannya bahwa Rhya merupakan anggota sindikat begal?

"—nghh."

Lumiere menyerah. Ia membiarkan Rhya melakukan sesukanya. Tenaga Lumiere sudah habis karena dipakai bekerja seharian. Ia bahkan belum minum kola kalengan. Tapi Rhya tidak berhenti di sana. Salah satu tangannya malah meraba-raba_ area belakang_.

Lumiere hampir kehabisan napas, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ah, benar juga!

**_Jduakkk!_**

Rhya terkapar begitu saja setelah menerima _headshot_ dari Lumiere. Sementara Lumiere melongo karena tidak percaya serangannya barusan berefek pada Rhya.

"Ugh ... sialan. Hahh ... hahh ... ciuman pertamaku." Lumiere mengusap bibirnya. Bajingan. Dasar _fakboi_. Dia bahkan lebih buruk dari Licht—ya bukan berarti Lumiere suka dicium seenak jidat! Besok-besok Lumiere akan ban Rhya dari daftar penumpang. Ternyata dia cuma orang mesum.

Ya ampun, bibir dan pipinya sudah tidak perawan. Lumiere merasa ternoda. Mana semuanya diambil sesama lelaki pula. Menyedihkan sekali kisah asmaranya.

Sebelum meninggalkan Rhya, Lumiere mengamatinya dengan seksama. Hebat sekali ternyata tengkoraknya, bisa membuat orang pingsan hanya dengan sekali coba. Meski Lumiere juga cenut-cenut karenanya. Ia sedikit kasihan juga melihat jidat Rhya yang merah. Tapi itu kan karena salahnya sendiri! Lumiere tidak mau peduli!

_Apa tidak apa-apa ditinggal saja?_

Lumiere menampar pipinya lagi. Apa sih yang dia pikirkan? Dia sudah dilecehkan! Tidak perlu ada simpati atau drama picisan!

Pada akhirnya Lumiere meninggalkannya seorang diri sambil menggerutu sebal. Ia bahkan lupa mengambil kolanya. Lumiere mengacak rambutnya, pusing dengan serentetan kejadian tak terduga.

_Ah, biarlah! Ia mau tidur saja!_

* * *

**part 3 end**

* * *

**a/n : **gaada tag Chara Lumiere ye. kesel gw. btw hbd Lumiere! moga makin ganteng teng teng wqwq ditinggal pas lagi sayang:"(


	4. Bonus

Hari ini Lumiere bertukar jadwal dengan Valtos, ia tidak mau menarik di kampus setelah insiden semalam. Valtos sih tidak mengapa, tapi ia tetap bertanya apa alasan Lumiere. Lelaki pirang hanya menjawab bahwa ia ingin mencoba ganti suasana.

Kali ini Lumiere ngetem di sekitar area perumahan. Kata Valtos, tempat ini sangat sepi penumpang. Tapi biarlah, Lumiere ingin mengatasi kegalauannya terlebih dahulu. Ia sedang menunggu penumpang sambil menyeruput b*ba.

"Maaf pak, bisa tolong cepat?"

"Oke!"

Lumiere melihat ke arah belakang, minuman b*banya terjatuh dramatis. Serius, kalau ada yang namanya Dewa, ingin Lumiere hajar wajahnya sekarang juga! Seenaknya membuat takdir pertemuan seperti ini!

"Loh, Lumiere?" dan penumpangnya pagi itu adalah Licht.

"Li-Li-Licht?!"

"Bukankah ... supir di daerah sini itu Valtos, ya? Mobilku sedang ada masalah, jadi aku memintanya datang—tapi kenapa kau di sini?"

Kampret. Serius Lumiere tidak tahu bahwa Licht ternyata tinggal di sekitar sini! Menghindari lubang buaya, ia malah masuk ke habitat piranha.

—_apa tanggapan Licht kalau tahu dirinya dipadankan dengan seekor piranha?_

"A-aku memintanya ganti denganku, aku tidak ingin menarik di dekat kampus sementara waktu." Lumiere menghadap ke arah depan lagi. Astaga. Kenapa pipinya terasa amat panas? Ini masih pagi, 'kan? Apa cuacanya sedang begini?

"Lumiere, apa kau sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali."

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!

* * *

Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua hanya diam. Tidak ada penumpang selain Licht hingga setengah jam kemudian. Mendadak Lumiere menyesal tidak mendengarkan perkataan Valtos bahwa daerah ini sepi. Lebih baik jika banyak penumpang seperti di kampus, ia bisa berkamuflase. Tapi, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Rhya! Ugh. Lumiere bingung kenapa takdirnya seperti ini.

Licht anteng saja sambil sesekali melihat ponselnya, mungkin menghubungi seseorang. Lumiere menyetir sambil ketar-ketir. Kenapa Licht bisa setenang itu setelah dia mengacaukan kehidupan Lumiere? Apa dia tidak tahu Lumiere tak bisa makan khidmat apalagi bobok nyenyak hanya karena memikirkan lamarannya?

Mengapa ini harus terjadi padanya? Kenapa harus dia dan bukan orang lain saja? Ini salah Licht yang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan padanya. Lumiere jadi bingung dibuatnya. Lihat, Licht bahkan tidak menanyakan jawaban Lumiere sekarang. Sebenarnya dia itu serius atau tidak, sih?

Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, Lumiere ingat. Dulu Licht pernah ditembak seseorang, tetapi ia menolaknya karena ingin fokus dengan masa depan. Kenapa Lumiere tahu? Ia tidak sengaja menguping waktu itu. Bukan seorang saja, Licht itu seperti idola di sekolah mereka. Prestasinya cemerlang, lembut dan ramah terhadap siapa saja. Ganteng pula. Siapa yang tidak jatuh hati padanya?

Lumiere menggeleng. Fakta bahwa Licht memilihnya dari sekian banyak orang memang membuatnya senang, tapi dia kan bukan homo! Lumiere harus memberitahunya sebelum terlambat.

"Licht—"

"Oh ya? Noelle? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

_Hah?_

Lumiere melihat dari cermin atas dasbor, Licht sedang menelpon seseorang.

_"Baik, Licht-san! Saya akan segera ke ruangan Anda setelah menyelesaikan ini."_

"Aku juga belum sampai, tidak usah terburu-buru."

Kalau tidak salah, Licht tadi memanggilnya Noelle? Noelle itu ... gadis kantoran yang juga sering mampir ke Warung Makan Mbak Yun belakangan ini? Ia yakin tidak salah dengar bahwa Noelle kadang menceritakan bosnya. Dan hal itu memang terkuak saat Licht melamarnya sore itu.

Lumiere merasakan pipinya memanas lagi. Sadarlah, Lumiere! Kau bukan homo! Kenapa kau terus-menerus merasa malu?

_Klik._

Panggilan berakhir.

Licht yang baru saja menyelesaikan panggilannya segera memanggil Lumiere.

"Lumiere, aku berhenti di sini."

Tidak ada jawaban sampai angkutan telah lewat beberapa meter dari titik yang dimaksud Licht. Licht heran, kenapa Lumiere tiba-tiba diam?

"Lumiere, kita sudah lewat jauh. Tolong putar."

Masih tiada respon.

"Lumiere, kumohon ayo berhenti. Aku akan terlambat ke rapat direksi nanti."

Akhirnya Lumiere berhenti. Licht pun bernapas lega. Mungkin tadi Lumiere sedang memikirkan sesuatu hingga tidak fokus? Yang penting sekarang angkutannya berhenti.

_(Ya karena mikirin elu, geble!)_

"Akhirnya. Astaga, ada apa Lumiere? Apa kau sedang ada masalah hingga sulit diajak berhenti? Apa ada kendala mesin?"

Licht melihat temannya itu mengerucutkan bibir. Ia heran kenapa Lumiere memasang raut begitu. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?

"Lumiere?"

Lumiere tiba-tiba saja menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau ngajak serius, tolong perjuangkan agar aku yakin padamu, Licht."

_Eh?_

* * *

**tamat**


End file.
